Süßer Vampir
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Dejo de verlo justo después de que el clan madre se dividiera y los hijos de los grandes Vampiros fueron obligados a vivir entre humanos durante 400 años como prueba de rigor. Vampir Cript: VanKryp, la banda de su hermano estaba por presentarse y sabia que aquello seria sumamente especial./¿Matrimonio?/ -¿Has visto a los chicos nuevos? Son hermanos aparentemente-/ - Hmp./


**~[Lazos de sangre]~**

* * *

 _._

 _._

Freiheit zu leben

 _._

 _._

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la noche se tornaría divertida. Hoy, por fin podría salir de caza por su cumpleaños 117. Se alisto de manera apresurada, su vestido corto y de tela aterciopelada y fresca se encontraba pulcramente acomodado sobre su piel, el cabello, largo y rosado se meció con el vaivén de el giro que dio frente al espejo. Se sentía estupenda.

No era una simple noche de caza. No. Definitivamente era especial. Sasori, su hermano mayor por fin la llevaría a todos esos lugares que tanto le mencionaba en sus historias. Podría ver a los humanos de cerca, y con suerte las calles de Transilvania estarían repletas de gente.

¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que convivió de aquella manera con su amado hermano? No lo recordaba, quizá, a sus 75 años. Justo después de que el clan madre se dividiera y los hijos de los grandes Vampiros fueron obligados a vivir entre humanos durante 400 años como prueba de rigor. Ahora ¿En donde se encontraría? Penso.

Después de aquel acontecimiento su hermano decidió viajar por el mundo junto a su banda Vampir Cript: VanKryp, Y a pesar de que en el mundo vampirico la fama de su hermano era asombrosa, el no había regresado para visitarla en ningún momento. ¿El contacto? Las cartas. Esas cartas que eran tan comunes en su vida diaria. A pesar de tener la tecnología suficiente en esta época, a su hermano le encantaba escribir cartas.

Seria fácil reconocerlo, o al menos eso pensaba. Después de leer la carta de su hermano supo que debia ir a escucharlo cantar, lo veria despues del concierto.

Dejo de verse al espejo y salio por el balcón, el castillo de su familia era enorme, pero justo en ese tiempo solo vivían en el su nana Chiyo, y los sirvientes de la familia. El paisaje nublado y fresco lleno sus sentidos y dejo que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.¡Por fin volvería a ver a su hermano!. Estaba completamente eufórica.

Llego lentamente hacia la entrada de las Criptas Austriacas de Obslagon, el cementerio mas refinado de la zona. Camino lentamente entre la multitud, el concierto estaba por comenzar, entrego su invitación a el portero y la acompañaron hacia la zona VIP. ¿Que era todo eso?. Nunca habia asistido a ningun concierto. Su vista divago por todo el lugar, un montón de luces góticas y fans gritando por todo el lugar. ¿Como podía no escucharse todo el estruendo desde afuera? Era una locura.

Las luces bajaron y el silencio cubrió el lugar mientras una nube de vapor violeta emergía del escenario junto a la entrada de un bajo.

El vocalista comenzó a cantar lentamente y la luz regreso. ¿En donde estaba su hermano?, en el lugar solo estaba aquella banda, pero no distinguía el cabello rojo característico de su hermano. Su mirada se clavo con la de el chico que cantaba y un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro al verlo sonreirle. ¡Strahlen!* ¿Era su hermano? ¿Que diablos había pasado con el? Se veía completamente diferente, mas pícaro, arrogante. Su cabello ya no era de aquel característico color rojo. al menos no completamente, estaba teñido de un negro profundo, y solo algunos leves destellos en las puntas de su cabello, que por cierto estaba demasiado largo, dejaban ver su color sangre natural. El miel hipnotizante de sus ojos era mas claro de lo que recordaba y las facciones en su rostro eran mas maduras.

La cancion estaba por terminar. Pero no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel quien parecia ser su hermano mayor. La musica se detuvo y los vampiros en el lugar aclamaban por mas. la voz profunda y suave del vocalista se escucho deletreando perfectamente las silabas de un nombre en especial.

\- Sakura. - Menciono.

Ella abrio los ojos con sorpresa al ver a el vocalista tenderle la mano desde el escenario. Con nerviosismo se puso de pie y llego rapidamente frente a el. ¿Que sucedia?.

-Ich lebe für Sie... Meine Schwester.- El la tomo del mentón y la observo a los ojos de manera nublada.

La tomo por la cintura y regreso su vista al publico.

-Mi querida hermana hoy celebra sus 117 años, ¿Ustedes saben lo que eso significa? ¿Verdad?- El murmullo del publico no se hizo esperar.

¿A que se refería su hermano? Por supuesto que el había prometido llevarla de caza a la zona humana. Debía ser eso ¿No?. Aunque ya no sabia que esperar de el, ahora se sentía completamente diferente.

* * *

El concierto termino y en cuanto salieron los fans obstruyeron el camino hacia los camerinos y la salida. Sasori dio unos cuantos autografos y siguió caminando junto a su hermana, la banda le seguía detrás, o bueno, al menos eso intentaban.

Salieron rápidamente y subieron a lo alto de la iglesia.

-Has cambiado mucho, nunca pensé que teñirias tu cabello o que lo dejarías tan largo.- Susurro esperando que su hermano le contestara.

El suspiro y sonrió agachando la cabeza.

-Supuse que este estilo quedaria bien con la banda. Pero, pienso tomarme un descanso, no se. Estoy aburrido de esto por el momento.

-¿Y por eso regresaste? - Pregunto ella observándolo de manera molesta.

El solto una ligera sonrisa. -Claro que no. Estoy aqui por ti, te lo prometí, ademas, ya vivi todo lo que desee.

\- Eso es un poco grosero.

El la miro atento. ¿Hace cuanto que no la miraba tan de cerca? Mucho tiempo ya, por supuesto. Después de recibir la noticia de la boda, habia estado completamente confundido, el sabia sobre las tradiciones, pero de igual manera le habia tomado desprevenido. Sus padres eran primos, y como en toda la historia familiar y de los Sangre pura, era algo comun. En un principio, cuando Sakura nacio, el habia declarado que la protegería con su vida y la amaria hasta la muerte, ella estaba hecha para el, eso habia dicho su madre. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, y a pesar de que la amaba con locura, se dio cuenta que para Sakura, todo aquello fue extraño, después de todo, era una pequeña de 12 años cuando sus padres le comentaron aquello. ¿Y cuantos años tenia el en aquel entonces? ¿30? ¿37? No lo recordaba con exactitud, puesto que los vampiros dejaban de envejecer en un rango entre los 17 y los 37. Para el, la vejes lo dejo a los 19. ¿Y a Sakura? Bueno, claramente se quedo atascada en los 17.

Observo atentamente como la piel de su hermana brillaba contrastante con la luna. Era preciosa.

El habia decidido alejarse para darle tiempo, necesitaba que ella comprendiera todo aquello, pero justo ahora que la tenia de frente nuevamente, se dio cuenta que lo habia olvidado por completo. ¿Como se tomaria el hecho de que regreso para casarse con ella? ¿Saldria huyendo como algunas damicelas vampiro lo habian hecho en el transcurso de la historia en algunos clanes? ¡Strahlen!* Deseaba que no.

La tomo del rostro y la miro fijamente.

\- En realidad, regrese porque es hora Sakura. ¿Lo recuerdas?. Eres mia.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, deseaba besarla, ella se sonrojo.


End file.
